all is calm, all is bright
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: Clark has an early Christmas present for Lois.


**Title:** all is calm, all is bright  
**Prompt:** Moonlight  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Clark has an early Christmas present for Lois.  
**Spoilers:** _Icarus  
_**Author's Notes:** The spoiler part is really just for the engagement. It's AU after that. This is written in present tense, so I hope those are all correct.

Happy Holiday's

* * *

A starless night in December rolls in quietly; with a moon that scatters an illustrious glow across a flawless blue sky and tree branches that tangle in an almost soundless winter wind. Frost settling across the land dusts the earth with a blanket of white crystals that shimmer and gleam. They sparkle like diamonds in the rough, almost as bright as the sparkle in Clark's eyes. The one that tells of another secret he's about to give to Lois.

Peacefulness holds the picturesque scene together, so tangible that he can almost reach out and touch it, cradle it in the palm of his hand and never let it go. It's just the way Christmas Eve should end and Christmas Day should arrive. With everything in it's rightful place. With hope. With love. With a sense that everything is going to be okay.

Clark savors the thought and smiles, the curve of his lips almost playful as he leans against the porch railing. Balancing his elbows across the top, he's careful to avoid knocking his cup of hot chocolate off the railing, although it's undoubtedly already cold. A lock of black hair blows across his forehead, and in the silence, the creak of the front door opening can be heard. He straightens up but doesn't look behind him. A shadow falls across the porch light as the door slams and her footsteps echo against the wooden boards until she's standing beside him, her back pressing against the railing. She looks up into his eyes with a question in her own.

Lois sweeps a hand down his arm and reaches out to take his hand in hers. She squeezes it gently. "You okay?"

He smiles again, this time to wipe the concern from her face. Appreciated but unneeded in the moment. "Perfect." He lifts their hands, brushes a light kiss across her knuckles and tugs her in front of him, her back pressing into his chest. She hums her approval and snuggles even deeper into his body as he wraps his arms tightly around her, hopefully helping to shield her from the cold where her clothes can't. He marks her with another kiss just below her ear and whispers, "just enjoying the view." A small shiver races through her. In response, Clark rests his chin against the top of her head. She links her fingers with his, nodding her head slightly.

"It's a beautiful night."

He could literally stay like this forever. Wrapped up in her. Around her. They sway, the wind blowing her hair, tickling his nose with it's scent and texture. He absently rubs his thumb across her ring, the feel of it sending a wave of warmth and love and excitement coursing through his body. Just as it did the night he proposed. Just as it would do, he had no doubt, for the rest of his life.

"You do that a lot, you know." There's amusement in her voice and he doesn't have to see her face to know she's smiling.

He stills, his thumb still resting over the diamond, curious. "What?"

Lois tilts her head, rubs her cheek against his flannel shirt and looks up into his face. She brings her right hand up to sweep across the stubble on his cheek and jawline. "Touching my ring."

"Just making sure it's still real." He blushes and she bites her lip just to keep from telling him how adorable he is.

"Well, I can guarantee that." She nibbles on her bottom lip again and turns so that they're flush against his other. She locks her arms around his waist, pressing her hands into the small of his back. Clark tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, taking in her red cheeks and the glimmers of light reflected in her eyes, the love shining in them and he lowers his lips, closes his eyes, entranced.

He moves his mouth over hers, a slow gentle massage before hungrily pressing in for more. Lost himself in her for the next few moments before pulling away.

He opens his eyes to find hers still closed, her lips swollen, glistening. His lips brush against her as he speaks. "I have an early Christmas present for you."

She smiles, a little breathless, her heart beating wildly. Not unlike his own. "Yeah?"

"Come one."

Clark has her off the porch and into the middle of the yard before she even has her eyes open. The pout across her mouth is so cute that he just has to swoop in for another kiss. A brief, hard press of lips and then,

"Stand on my feet."

She raises an eyebrow, her hands squeezing his biceps teasingly as she sways just a little bit closer – her puffs of breathe warm across his skin. "Are we gonna dance?"

He grins, his eyes sparkling with excitement and an almost childlike innocence. Moving his legs restlessly, he feels as if he's going to jump out of his own skin if he doesn't get to show her his new trick soon. "Something better." He squeezes her hands in promise. "You'll like it."

Lois studies him for a second longer and then moves her feet on top of his and loops her arms around his neck, running fingers absently through the hair grazing there.

He wraps his arms around her waist, exploring the soft lines of her back before meeting in the middle, cradling her in his arms. "Close your eyes, too."

She did as he said, because he had her curious as hell now, but he heard her mumble underneath her breath anyway, "this better be one hell of a present."

Clark smacks a loud kiss on her cheek. Laughs and feels her smile into his neck. He never thought it was possible, but ever moment with her, everything she said, everything she did, touched, just made him love her more.

He lifted into the air.

The first snowflakes start falling and he watches the way they fall against her cheeks, her nose, kisses each place and then whispers, "open your eyes."


End file.
